


Be an Angel Day

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam has wings, Artist Michael, Crack, Drabble, It's Only For a Day, Michael's Magic Bic, Multi, Sam has wings, Sam is a little confused, Then He Finds Jesus, Wing Kink, dean has wings, jesus the penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the archangels in his life think it's a good idea to turn him into an angel for a day, Sam isn't sure how to respond. He figures it out with a little help from Gabriel and Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be an Angel Day

When Sam wakes up with wings and a halo, he’s not sure what to think. When Michael insists on painting him, Dean, and Adam with his magic Bic, he’s not sure what to say. When his wings get in the way in the bathroom, he’s not sure to do.

 

When Gabriel and Lucifer converge upon him, pin him down, and start touching his wings in ways that set off fireworks behind his eyes, his body, mind, and mouth are all in agreement. “Fuck me.” 


End file.
